


Savior

by mystical_reign



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_reign/pseuds/mystical_reign
Summary: A surviving scavenger has an unfortunate run in with some unsavory characters. A dangerous run in coukd be the key to her not just surviving but finally living





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from twd in this fanfic

On a quiet afternoon in the humid Georgia heat we find a woman making a mad dash through the forest. The ominous hum of walking corpses following her trail through the dense forest. The smell of decay and death a familiar perfume in the air.

 Two years it had been two years since the world had went to hell and the dead began to walk with the living. Never would I have thought I would find myself in this situation.

Just two years previously I found myself sitting in my studio apartment finishing my senior thesis with a sure way to revolutionize everything we know about AI and their capabilities.

 I had a studio apartment on a busy downtown that I could barely pay rent for, but it was mine. Student loans in exchange for four blissful years of undergrad at Spelman and two years of graduate studies at MIT.

Sunday evenings were reserved for my family, with my mom’s chastising my dinner etiquette from the kitchen as she mad desert after dinner and my father’s booming laugh telling her to let me be. What I would give to be back in that moment again.

To fall asleep with a certainty that tomorrow would be different yet familiar. To be that person who was still innocent in a sense an ignorant to the darker ways of humanity.

 Suddenly in my mad dash away from the hoard walkers I miss the reaching disease hands of a walker coming from my blind side and aimed toward my torso.

 Clumsy attempting to pulling my knife from the thigh holster secured to my leg, we both tumble to the ground. As I try and avoid the snarling teeth look for a way to bite into my dirt covered flesh.

What a change indeed I think sarcastically as I finally free my knife and slash it into the walker’s head. Suddenly the corpse goes limp and I struggle to lift the dead weight of as I suddenly remember the hoard slowly closing in.

 In my lack of attention and panic when falling I find that I somehow sprained my ankle when tussling with the dead walker laying at my feet.

 Frustrated and winded I am struggling up slowly and start a brisk limp away from the coming hoard. The snarling sounds of the undead on uneven steps creep closer and closer.

With no escape in sight, and walkers packed densely in the rapidly darkening woods I resigned to my seemingly inevitable fate.

_I’ll fight to the last breath and crawl if I have too it’s what my father would have wanted._

I solemnly raise my pistol deciding to at least take a few of these dead shits with me to hell. The shot from my pistol rings out clear in the chaotic air.

 The constant ring of my pistol is a welcomed reprieve from the constant snarls and groaning sound of the undead. My uneven breath and the deathly still silence of apprehension fill the remaining air.

 A rising crescendo of shots ring out into the forest as I fire shot after shot into the hoard and walker drop towards the earth in rapid succession.

_FUCK! It_ _seems for every walker I shoot another takes its place!_

Slowly m clip begins to run dangerously low on ammunition as I decide to save the last few shots and limp with renewed vigor deeper into the forest.

 Impossibly outnumbered and injured I gradually feel my fight drain out as walker’s uneven steps accompany my rapidly quieting thoughts. Slowly tears slip from my eyes as hopelessness emerge from a deep ugly part I often try to hide away.

Keeping the suicidal thoughts away had been hard in the beginning when I had been alone with too much time and not enough survival instincts. Separating my mind and body and closing myself of emotionally was the only way I had the ability to do what needed to be done to survive.

 I had been able to keep the thoughts at a minimum or at least until I was alone at night defenseless to the whispers residing deep from my mind.

_God when is the last time I even allowed myself the luxury of feeling of letting my emotion run free and grieve?_

 But that was the thing wasn’t it? Luxury and frivolous wants is what got people killed in this new life.

Deep inside myself I often question why I survived and so many succumb to a fate worst in death. The faces of my mother and father briefly pass through my heads as I attempt to stay level headed.

Overhead the sky begins to rapidly set giving way to cool blues and p with streaks of orange kissing the sky. Insects chirps and cicadas began to his into the evening. A thick sheen of sweat coats her back as the humidity begins to give way to a brisk cold breeze.

Attempting to push those whispered suggestions and painful emotions aside my eyes frantically scan the rapidly opening forest. I notice trees began to come far an few between as I continued my frantic limp away from the coming hoard. Through the cover of overgrown trees, I see an abandoned gas station lit by the setting sun in the distance.

 I quickly hatch a plan to hunker down into the seemingly abandoned gas station and wait for the hoard to pass. Then I would allow myself that small amount of rest before moving on. With a last spout of energy and a pained roan, I haphazardly limp towards the break in the trees.

The once dull ack in my ankle rushes from minor pain to full blown throbbing agony, I attempt to ignore the worsening pain as the sounds of walkers greet my ears closer than before. Thin sharp branches cut into my face and upper arms as I push through the last of the trees.

With a final push I let out a scream of agony as I finally make it to gas station finding that the door is suspiciously unlocked. I push that problem aside for later I scan the quaint gas station looking for ways to quickly block the entrance.

 Overturned isled bare of most of the snacks greet me and I struggle with my badly injured ankle. Struggling I one by one drag each isle to cover the already boarded up window and the entrance I came in threw.

It would seem I accomplished this just in the nick of time as the first sounds of the dead reach the boarded-up windows and the snarls against the windows rise as ample over towards my temporary haven.  Walkers groans and scratches against the windows and doors in the hopes of getting to me a familiar sound as I taken in my new surroundings.

After concluding it is safe given the situation I find myself in I finally, somewhat safe for the time being I risk a look at my ankle to assess the damage. While unclear if the ankle is broken or not it has swell a considerable amount and hurt with the lightest touch.

Catching my breath, I settle on to the dusty dirty floor and pull my well used back pack from my back and rummage around look for compression wrap I packed after my last successful raid three day prior.

 Wrapping my injured ankle, I fish out the last of my rations as well. Finding only a stale granola bar and half a bottle of water I eagerly eat cautiously looking around the interior of the gas station with the snarls of walkers as my background music.

Noting a few water bottles lined up on the counter along with a few cans of vegetables I suddenly realize someone has been here recently. Cautiously limping towards the back of the back of the store typically where the management office is I find a few bags of chips and a decently clean office by todays standard at least.

Which of course means there is a thin layer of dust everywhere with paper haphazardly thrown everywhere.

Quickly barricading myself into the room I lay out my weapons in close range to grip as I slowly lean against the opposing wall. It had been weeks since I had found a place with a roof and four walls to sleep in that was relatively safe

 _‘I mean if you don’t count the fact that someone would be back here soon if the piles of food are anything to go by of course’_ I think sarcastically.

 _‘Well there’s not much I can do right now I just have to wait for the hoard to die down before making a quick exit’._ Slowly I drift off to a fitful dreamless sleep.

The sound of rapid fire bullets and many vehicles screaming to a half jolt me awake a few hours later.

“SHEEIIT!”

 I hastily start grabbing my meager belongs strapping my knife in and putting my pistol into its holster as voices soon began to overpower the snarl of walkers. Realizing my time is limited I instead choose to hide in a nearby storage closet. It’s a tight fit but I just manage to fit my body in to the compacted space.

 After a few minutes the guns taper off into a tense silence. I distantly hear a booming baritone voice seemingly giving orders to what I can guess is to search the place.

A cold sweat break out along my body as my body begins pumping with adrenaline. The sounds of military boots break the tense silence inside the gas station.

 I hear a set of boots that seem to accompany the booming voice I’d heard earlier before making their way back to the office, currently where I am. In this closer proximity I can hear the sultry brass undertones of his voice continue to dull out complaints

 “Why the frigidy fuck have you ass hats not found anything yet do I have to do everything myself?” holding my breath as I hear the door creak open and a jaunty whistle begin.

 Heavy boots echo throughout the small room its silent for a few seconds before I’m suddenly bathed in morning sun light and low whistle reaches my ears as a sultry voice reaches my ears

“My my my what do we have here, An injured little birdy” My previously blinded eyes finally adjusting to the sudden brightness and my sights are filled with a tall slim but muscular figure wrapped in black leather and slicked back well maintained hair _._

 _‘I must look like complete ass in comparison to this groomed Psycho.’_ I muse silently as consider this new development. I quickly look down and find that in his left hand he is holding a menacing wire wrapped baseball bat.

 A salt and pepper beard hold a mischievous smirk and tony topaz eyes.  Slowly his pink tongue peaks out to wet his lips and his smirk deepens slowly “I’m Negan, why don’t you bring that sweet little body out of that cramped space there darlin’”

As I’m dumbfounded by the man if front of my they look in his eyes slowly turn from flirty to dangerous “Look here darlin’ I ain’t gone ask you again” Quickly calculating my chance of escape I conclude that it is pointless in the given situation.

 I slowly easy my way out of the rickety closes and complete loose the sense of safety the cramped space offer. As I step out of the storage closet I’m suddenly reminded of my injured ankle that begins throbbing more persistently.

 Standing next to this imposing figure I suddenly feel vulnerable and defenseless despite my knife and gun hidden on my person. “That’s a good girl, now aren’t you a sweet little thing what’s your name girl?”

Reluctantly I quickly decide that cooperating now will lead to the least pain later “My name is Nakia” A smooth whistle accompanies my admission.

“Well weelll Ms. Nakia what are you doing out here on your lone some. Don’t have a man to keep those cheeks of those warm at night?” My face heats up at the suggestive statements this man continues to shoot out of that wicked mouth of his.

He stops for a split second ponder and continues “Or a woman for that matter we don’t discriminate much her consider it the end. Of. The. World.”  This Negan person punctuates every word of his sentence with a confident lean backwards as he starts circling my person.

 In another life I would have found this whole display deeply amusing, and a little sexy to be frank but something told me if I were to laugh at this man it would be the last thing I’d do.

 I remain silent, unsure of how to answer this question and reluctant to escalate the situation unknowingly. I’ve been in situations like his before.

 Where a man thinks he’s in titled to answers and anything else he wants because he holds some sort of upper hand in the situation. About a year ago I found myself in the company of many unsavory individuals, and I promised myself I would never let that happen again if it is within my power.

As my silence drags on Negan’s eyes once again change from playful to dangerous setting off warning signals in my head

 “I already told you once about making me repeat myself darlin’” A I defiantly stare directly up into Negan’s eyes. He steps impossibly closer I feel his warm puffs of breath fan over my face his impatience is almost palatable. Amusement tickle again in the back of my head _. ‘If this man think hell intimidate me by his mere size he underestimates my will power’_

Unexpected a spread of warm begins to encase my body as I feel his proximity begin to affect my body, It’s been entirely to long since I’ve been in the presence of a sound mind individual not even counting a male of this man’s stature.   _‘Well this is new, it’s been so long I almost didn’t recognize what this feeling is’_

 I feel myself start to slip into a state of numbness in response to my body’s betrayal of higher reasoning, once again separating my consciousness from my physical body and preparing to operate on auto pilot.  

Separating myself and my body from a situation often offer a sense a clarity in high stress situations and it has been the deciding factor between life and death many times in the new world.

We suddenly gain another presence in the room as booming steps join us in the cramped room “Everything’s clear here boss, need any help in here?”

 From the corner of my eye I spot a medium build man who is on the skinnier side he has a pistol strapped to his leg and what looks to be a machine gun pointing directly at me.

 _I must really look like trash_ I muse once again as it seems everyone here so far has had a shower and a decent meal sometime in the recent past few hours. Somewhere between consciousness and my auto piloting I picture what they must see as though I am an observer rather than a participant in this situation.

Full black kinky hair encases a sweet heart shaped face and a pronounced nose and thick eyebrows, barely tamed by a grey bandana braids messy curls trickle down a shapely back. Torn and tattered clothes cargo pants accompany a form fitting thermal shirt that was once white and is now a dull grey. Dark brown skin shimmers underneath slim but toned muscles from the year spent surviving alone.

“This little lady was crammed inside the closet like a sinner on Easter Sunday and refuses to answer my questions.” Negan voice booms once again with a new tone of warning that wasn’t there previously.

“Now isn’t that just rude Simon?”

“Sure, is boss” pornstache responds.

 “Get her in the truck, no point in leaving a piece of ass that fine out here alone”

 I slowly let the word flutter around me without really absorbing them without considering the hidden danger behind them. I feel both men’s eyes slowly appraise me as I numbly stare forward and panic within the seep recesses of my mind.

“See to it that we ring her back to the base I think we can put her to use. “

the henchman with the pornstache responds readily “Understood Boss”.

 As Negan slowly walks out the room he makes sure to send a saucy wink my way before exiting. The once dangerous but manageable atmosphere shifts to an unknown energy leaving traces of anticipation.

With Negan’s big presence gone it appears the room begins to close in and I find the adrenaline pumping into my system max in to overdrive.

Look towards pornstache it’s like we are both waiting for the other to make a move. I fake a move left intending to make a run for it, however it seems pornstache predicts my move and catches me on my bad ankle.

 A scream of agony tears through me as he brings me to my knees with a tight grip on my hair. Pornstache is silent as he looks me in the eye and raise the butt of the gun.

Grey spots shoot across my eyes and black static is all that spans my vision as everything fades to darkness and silence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my second fanfiction I've ever written so any comment or suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
